True Knight
by technicolortardis
Summary: Yuri finds himself wearing the official uniform of a free paladin that Flynn gave him after saving the world to dinner. He thinks he looks ridiculous, but his friends don't all seem to agree. At least he could count on Rita to share his opinion. A silly one-shot I wrote after obtaining Yuri's True Knight costume title for the first time.


Yuri could not explain how he'd ended up like this. Dressed in that knight's outfit Flynn and Ioder had given him in some attempt to thank him for things Yuri really didn't feel he deserved to be thanked for. Not for a ceremony- sure as hell not for one- but just to see how ridiculous he'd look in it. Flynn had always ridiculed how he looked in a knight's uniform, and the one time he'd worn one recently in front of Flynn, the only thing Flynn had to say was that he supposed Yuri had quit the knights because of how awful he looked in the uniform.

Even Yuri wanted to laugh at himself in the mirror, deciding to just top off the ridiculousness by securing his hair back in a long ponytail. Still, he noted, the getup was easy to move in. Judith walked in, not even bothering to knock.

"Oh my," Judith looked slightly amused. "Don't you clean up nicely."

"You think so, Judy?" Yuri masked his embarrassment well.

"Oh yes," she laced her fingers behind her back. "Very handsome. I never would have thought you'd so good with your hair tied back like that, but if I may, is it supposed to be off to the left like that?"

"Huh?"

Judith gave a small laugh. "I can fix it if you like."

Yuri let her fix it, figuring that he might as well. "You know, I always wanted a little sister so I could brush her hair like this," she said as she brushed his hair into her hand.

"Really? I'm sure Estelle wouldn't mind."

"Oh, but Estelle doesn't have such long, lovely hair like you do, Yuri," she said. "It's so short- that's no fun."

Judith's ponytail was a lot tighter than the one Yuri had secured. It actually kind of hurt. Judith walked back to the door. "Are you going to come down to dinner in that?"

Before Yuri could answer, the door opened again and Estelle walked in, wearing the blue gown she'd worn when Yuri first met her. "Judith! There you are. Dinner's ready, if you'd care to join us."

"I'd love to," Judith continued to smile. "I'm sure Yuri would, too."

"Yuri?" Estelle turned around, her expression brightening. "You really did decide to wear it! Oh, I'm so happy, Yuri!"

"Estelle-"

"And it looks so good on you!" she wasn't listening, smoothing him out. "Your hair looks really nice, too!"

"Um... thanks, Estelle-"

"You must come to dinner like this," she said, taking him by the hand. "Come on, Judith!"

"I'll be along soon," she said. "I'd just like to change, myself. Seeing you two dressed up makes me want to dress up a little, too."

"I think you look nice enough as is, Judy."

"Oh, no," she said. "I don't think so."

"What are you going to do on short notice?"

"Oh, I think I have a little something," she said playfully. "See you at dinner."

She walked off. Estelle pulled a loose strand of hair off Yuri's clothes.

"There. Let's go!"

"H-hey, wait!"

"Flynn's joining us for dinner, too," Estelle said as if Yuri hadn't spoken. "He'll be so pleased to see you wearing that after the fuss you made!"

Yuri scoffed. "He'll laugh himself silly."

Again, it was as if Estelle hadn't heard a word as she gasped. "We should show Ioder!"

"What!? No!"

"Oh, Yuri, I'm so happy you finally decided to accent the honour!"

"Hold on a minute, I'm not accepting anything!" Yuri tugged his wrist out of her surprisingly firm grip. "I just decided to wear this for a laugh and Judy found me!"

Well, he figured that was probably the reason.

"Really?" Estelle looked almost upset. "Oh, I see..."

"I'll wear it to dinner, though," he said, waving a hand. "So don't look at me like that."

He couldn't stand seeing her look like that. He could let Flynn have his laugh. And Rita, for that matter, now he came to think of it. Resigned, he followed Estelle, who wasn't as perky as she had been a moment ago, to the dining hall. He still felt incredibly uncomfortable in the castle, but visiting Estelle off and on made it a little easier. But only a little- the castle still made his skin crawl.

"Ah, I see," Flynn was saying to Rita as they walked in. "I'm glad to hear your research is coming along well."

"It still needs a little work and some more tests, but I think I've just about got the theory," Rita leant back in her chair, then looked up. She opened her mouth to greet Estelle, then paused, making a face. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"It's-"

"It's the official uniform of a free paladin," Estelle said excitedly. This got Flynn to turn around in his chair.

"Oh, that," Rita said, eyeing Yuri. "Well, I suppose it looks good. A bit stuffy for you, but at least you don't look as scruffy as you usually do."

"Oh, that hurts, Rita."

"What? Fine, see if I compliment you ever again."

Yuri took a seat next to Flynn, folding his arms and leaning back. "So are you going to laugh?"

"No," Flynn said calmly. "I was actually going to tell you that suits you better."

"Oh, come on," Yuri frowned. "I think I look at least just as ridiculous."

"No, you look pretty sharp," Flynn said. He turned to face Rita again. "Though I'll agree that it's a little too stuffy for you."

"The ponytail is unexpectedly nice," Rita quipped.

"Ah, so our genius mage's got a thing for ponytails?"

Rita gave him one of her patented death glares, mitigated slightly by the clear embarrassment and blush on her face. "N-no! It just pulls your hair away so you actually look more like a guy!"

She crossed her arms tightly. "Idiot."

"Where's the old man and Karol?"

"Well, I don't know about the kid, but I'm here," nobody had noticed Raven sitting casually in a chair a few seats down from Rita, his hands folded behind his head.

"Where'd you come from, old man?"

"Ah, from the star-kissed heavens-" Raven began, before Rita interrupted him.

"I saw him sneak in a minute ago."

"Aw, Rita, let an old man have his fun once in a while, wouldja?"

"No!"

Raven sat up. "By the way, who's the kid?"

Yuri rolled his eyes at the jab, but the joke went over Estelle's head.

"What? That's really Yuri? Nah, it can't be."

"But it is!" Estelle insisted, turning to Yuri. "Say something."

"Quit teasing Estelle, old man."

"Teasin'? I wouldn't dream of teasin' her."

"Then how come you're not surprised that's really Yuri?" Rita demanded. "Since you were feigning ignorance."

Flynn spared Raven having to reply with a laugh. Rita gave him a nasty look. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing," Flynn said, still chuckling. "You're all just very good friends."

"Me? Friends with the old man? As if. The less time I have to spend with him, the better."

"Hey!"

Rita ignored him. "So where is the kid, anyway?"

"I-I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" Karol came running in, taking a seat by Raven and leaving a gap between himself and Rita. He looked up and down the table. "Where's Judith and Yuri? I thought I was the last to arrive."

"Hey, Captain," Yuri gave a little wave.

"Huh? Whoa!" Karol blinked and nearly fell out of his chair in his astonishment. "You look different, Yuri!"

"So I gathered."

"You look like a prince!"

"... Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Well, compared to how you usually look, I guess you look kinda princely," Rita said carelessly. "I'm gonna go find Judith. She sure as hell's taking her time."

"Ya really know how to compliment a guy, Rita," said Raven dryly.

"Shut up."

"Personally, I could do without the comparisons to royalty," Yuri said, waving a hand. "Not really my style."

"I don't know," Estelle said thoughtfully. "You have the right mindset. Don't you think so, Flynn?"

"Mindset? Me? I really-"

"Lady Estellise has a point," Flynn said as if Yuri hadn't begun to talk. "You have a strong dedication to the people, and you've already put your neck on the line for them a number of times. You always have the peoples' best interest at heart, Yuri, and-"

"That still doesn't make me a good prince," it was Yuri's turn to interrupt. "I've done a lot of things that no prince should ever have done. Not without getting executed."

"Yeah, I don't know if Yuri would make a very good prince," said Karol. "I mean, he's not all that-"

"Responsible?"

"I don't know about that," Karol frowned at Raven. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't see Yuri stickin' around for any meetings or royal duties. Kid can't sit still, and he doesn't stick to rules. I'd bet if Yuri were the prince, he'd be sneakin' off all the time to avoid his royal duties to go pick fights and cause trouble."

Estelle giggled. "I suppose that's true. Yuri does seem to like fighting."

"Yeah, but I don't go starting fights."

"You liar," Flynn rolled his eyes. "You used to start fights all the time."

"Hey, hey," Yuri sat up and frowned. "They were always asking for it. And don't pretend you didn't join in."

"I usually didn't-"

"There was that time in the bar after we were done with duty, remember?"

"I was dragged into that fight."

"By who? You got punched in the face and took out the three guys I was fighting with before I could even regain my composure! Jeeze, that's why I never picked fights with you. You're brutal."

"Yeah, well, you can probably beat me now- you already did once."

They were interrupted by more giggling from Estelle. Flynn went pink and apologised for his behaviour.

"Ah, the wonderful bonds between to young men... such friendship," Raven said, amused. "Reminds me of my youth."

Yuri and Flynn both snorted and the table fell silent for a few moments. Judith returned, Rita following and looking thoroughly annoyed as she took her seat, suddenly and inexplicably dressed up, no doubt Judith's doing.

"Guess nobody told us this was a dress nice party," Raven said to Karol, nudging him. Karol shrugged.

Judith sat down opposite Yuri and smiled. Yuri grinned back. "Looking good, Judy."

"Why, thank you," she folded her hands neatly, looking every bit a proper lady as Estelle. Rita, on the other hand, was trying to say composed despite her embarrassment and true to Rita form, failing spectacularly. Deciding to add fuel to the fire, Yuri addressed her.

"Hey, Rita."

"Wh-what?!"

"That dress suits you."

The patches of pink in Rita's cheeks flared up.

"Yes, I agree," Estelle said warmly. "Wherever did you get it?"

"Oh, I had it made when I got this," Judith said. "The young man from Fortune's Market was so helpful. It's surprising how fast things can be synthesised, isn't it?"

"Very," agreed Flynn. "I've always been impressed by their work. So, Yuri."

"What?"

"How does it feel to be the only guy at this table who dressed up?"

Yuri glared at him.


End file.
